The Unexpected
by LuvingLyfe
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, so I won't put one here, but if you read it, I promise you'll like it. If you don't, sorry!
1. All In A Dream

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Make a wish**_

_**And blow out the candle light**_

_**For tonight is just your night**_

_**We're gonna celebrate**_

_**All through the night**_

_She felt his hand glide over her back as it came around to caress her stomach. She could feel his face nuzzle against the inside of her neck as his lips grazed her bare shoulder. _

"_I want you!" He whispered against her ear as he ran his fingertips up the side of her left arm. _

_The silk sheets barely covered their bodies as they lay side by side in a spooning position. Her back was turned toward him so that she couldn't see his face. _

_A smile crept onto her face as she heard the desire in his voice. She had never felt so wanted in her life. He touched her like it would be his last time. _

_**Pour the wine**_

_**Light the fire**_

_**Girl your wish is my command**_

_**I submit to your demand**_

_**I will do anything**_

_**Girl you need only ask**_

_She turned so that she could face him. Reaching out a hand to lay against the side of his face, she stared deeply into his piercing blue eyes. "Well, I'm laying here next to you, not a shred of clothing is left on me, what are you going to do about it?" She asked him huskily. _

_**I'll make love to you**_

_**Like you want me to**_

_**And I'll hold you tight**_

_**Baby all through the night**_

_**I'll make love to you**_

_**When you want me to**_

_**And I will not let go till you tell me to**_

_His answer was to capture her lips with his as she allowed his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. His hands began to roam all over her body, as he tried to bring her closer than she already was. He could feel the urgency coursing through her as her body trembled at his touch, and he couldn't help but smile. _

_**Girl relax**_

_**Let's go slow**_

_**I ain't got nowhere to go**_

_**I'm just gonna concentrate on you**_

_**Girl are you ready?**_

_**It's gonna be a long night**_

_She ran her hands across his hard abdomens as she kissed a trail down the side of his face to cleft in his shoulders. She dug her fingernails into his skin when she felt him kiss a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and could feel herself moan deeply. _

_**Throw your clothes on the floor**_

_**I'm gonna take my clothes off too**_

_**I made plans to be with you**_

_**Girl whatever you want you know I could do**_

_She reached for his face and brought it back up to hers to recapture his lips as she ran her hands through his cropped hair. "Now!" She whispered hoarsely as her breathing became ragged from the sensations his hands were doing to her body. _

_**Baby tonight**_

_**Is your night**_

_**And I will do you right**_

_**Just make a wish**_

_**On your night**_

_**Anything you wish**_

_**I will give you**_

_**The love of your life**_

_**Your life**_

_**Your life**_

_He smiled down at her, knowing she was feeling the same things he was feeling. He could read the want and need in her eyes as she arched her back as if to be closer to his touch. He rolled her over so that she was lying on her back. _

_She watched him through half closed eyes as he moved to position himself over her. Closing her eyes in anticipation of things to come. She could feel him trail kisses along her stomach before he leveled himself up again. "Are you sure?" He asked her and smiled with satisfaction when she nodded her head in response. _

_She could feel him start to insert himself into her when all of a sudden she heard an insanely loud ringing. She brought a hand up to cover her ears as it got louder and louder. _

Brooke awoke with a start, as she looked around her room confused. She ran her hand through her tangled mass of hair, as she tried to shake the last remnants of sleep off. She plopped herself back down on her bed as she remembered her dream. It was the second time this week that she had had a dream like that.

Pulling her out of her thoughts was the same ringing that caused her to awaken from her sleep. Reaching over her night stand she flipped her phone open and smiled when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey bestest friend." She said smiling into the phone.

"B.Davis, I thought for sure you would be ripping at me for calling this early." Peyton said as she grabbed her cup of coffee from the Starbucks guy and made her way toward her car.

Brooke drew herself up into a sitting position on her bed as she propped a pillow behind her for support. "Now why would you think a thing like that? What kind of a person do you think I am?" She asked teasing her friend.

"Now I know something's up. You are never this cheerful in the morning." As Peyton got into her car and started it, a thought occurred to her. "You had that dream again didn't you?"

Brooke squealed into the phone. "Oh my God Peyt, it was amazing. I don't know who this guy is that's been visiting me in my dreams, but the way he touches me and kisses me in them, it has been amazing."

Peyton laughed at her friend's excitement. "Brooke, you know, a real man is a lot better than a dream man."

"Just because you have one P.Sawyer, you don't have to gloat about it. Not all of us are that lucky to bag herself a Jake Jagielski." Brooke retreated off her bed and made her way toward the bathroom.

Peyton turned her left signal, looked over her shoulder to see if there were any oncoming cars before she took her turn. "Please Brooke, like you don't have guys hanging to your every word. I'm sure you could have your pick if you wanted to, but you're too picky." She pulled her car into a spot in front of her office before grabbing her belongings.

"Whatever goldilocks, listen, I've got to get ready for work, I'll talk to you later." She said as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush. "Oh, and I'm not picky, just selective." Brooke could hear Peyton laughing into the phone upon hearing her words before hanging up.

Shaking her head in amusement, she proceeded to getting ready for her day.


	2. I Know Those Blue Eyes

1Brooke glanced at her watch and cursed under her breath after realizing how late she actually was. She grabbed her portfolio that contained the preliminary spread for next months issue of Vogue, her latte, and her cell phone before scrambling out of her car and into the awaiting building.

She hurriedly made her way to the elevator, praying it wouldn't take forever to come as it normally does, and silently thanked the high heavens when the door opened within seconds. Before she could even make it out of the doors, Alyssa, her assistant, mobbed her with phone messages and the latest updates.

"Brooke, you're late...and people have been calling non stop. Maria, from accessories is freaking out because the handbags she requested for next weeks shoot isn't here yet. Reynaldo in make-up is throwing a hissy fit because he was just informed of the models name that he would have to work with, and you know how he gets...and.." Alyssa automatically stopped when she saw Brooke lift a hand to her face to silence her.

Brooke dropped her things on her desk, took a long sip of her latte before she dropped her hand and sighed. "Ahhhh, that just about hits the spot everytime. Okay, Alyssa, I'm sorry, you were saying?" She smiled at her frazzled assistant. Each time, she was brought back to when she was an up and comer in the fashion industry and had to pay her dues to get a foot in the door. She was in Alyssa's exact shoes, but unlike Alyssa, Brooke's boss was the fashion worlds Cruela Deville. Brooke could only hope Alyssa didn't think the same about her.

Alyssa watched her boss in awe, she had always been amazed at Brooke's ability to stay so calm when chaos was all around her. That was why Alyssa took this job with Brooke, because she was the first person she met with who actually spoke to her instead of at her, unlike all the other places she interviewed with. To say they were cold and robotic like would be an understatement. They made Meryl Streep in "The Devil Wears Prada" look like a teddy bear. But Brooke, Brooke took the time to get to know Alyssa and that was the deciding factor in who to work for.

"Brooke, how can you be so calm when I feel like I'm going to explode? Every department here is up in arms because the new CEO of this magazine is calling a meeting today, and Lord only knows what his plans are for all of us? What kind of drastic changes he's going to want to make? Alyssa ran a hand nervously through her hair as the stress of the situation began to wear on her tired frame.

Brooke patted Alyssa's shoulder sympathetically and told her to take a seat before she collapsed. "Lyssa, babe, you're worrying too much. The way I see it, one of two things are going to happen with this new guy. He's either going to want to overhaul everything that we do, or he's going sit back and take the credit for the success of this magazine like every other CEO we've ever had here." She told her assistant confidently as she took her seat behind her desk and started going through the different layouts spread across the wide expanse of mahogany. "I, for one, think it's the latter that's going to happen."

"I hope you're right Brooke, I don't know what I'm going to do, if I lose this job." Alyssa sighed as she leaned back against the soft leather of her chair.

"You're not going to have to worry about that Lyssa, I'll guarantee it." And when that brought on the smile that it intended, Brooke smiled at another breakdown avoided. "Now, go calm down Reynaldo, and tell him I'll come see him after the meeting." As Alyssa stood to do her bidding, she glanced at her watch and noticed the time.

"You have two minutes to get to the conference room than Brooke..." And with that, she went off in search of Reynaldo.

Brooke cursed softly under her breath as she quickly made her way out of her office and down to the conference room where the meeting would be taking place. As she was straightening her skirt she felt herself collide with what felt like a wall of rocks, and before she thought for sure that her butt would be feeling the sharp sting of the landing, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist to stop the fall.

"I'm so sorry..." They both said at the same time, and as Brooke looked up, she found herself looking into the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen, but strangely enough, she thought for sure she'd seen those same eyes in a much more intimate setting.

**A/N: dum da dum dum!!! Who could those blue eyes belong to? Hmmmmm, I wonder. Anyway, sorry for the delay in updates. I know this chapter kinda sucks. Since, not a lot is happening in it. But, that's why we call them "fill in" chapters, it's all about setting up the plot lines..**

**Love it? Hate it? Thoughts are always appreciated..**


End file.
